Personal computers have been in popular use for many years and comprise a relatively bulky CPU, an equally massive separate display unit or monitor and a third, separate keyboard component. Such assemblies are frequently referred to as desktop computers and usually require over two square feet of supportive surface, even with the monitor mounted atop the CPU.
With the development of more sophisticated components, including more miniaturized digital circuitry, smaller data storage devices and flat-screen LCD displays, a generation of portable computers evolved and wherein all three basic computer components were offered in a transportable assemblage. Initially, some of these latter computers were suitcase sized and offered little true portability over that of current desktop PCs. During the past five years, the portable computers have advanced to true portability and are now referred to as laptop computers. Even so, these devices can present an awkward situation for the traveling user as they comprise another, separate assembly to transport. Now, the latest generation comprises the notebook computer which is extremely compact and usually comprises an integral CPU and keyboard component, to which is pivotally attached, as a cover, the display or monitor component. When closed, this assembly presents a thickness of less than two inches and lateral dimensions of less than twelve inches. Such an arrangement presents the ultimate in portability with its compact nature permitting of transport within a small briefcase or portfolio.
The need exists for protective means to encase the above portable computers, particularly the notebook models. This not only would provide a more positive grasping element for carrying the unit but also would allow for the concurrent transport and usage of a peripheral computer component, such as a portable printer, stored, transported and used within but a single case or housing. In this manner, added protection against damage is provided to all of the computer components both while in transport and while in use, since the various components remain in place within the casing halves when it is opened and being used.